narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neito
Neito (神様所与, Neito) is a male ninja from the Kagerō Village in the Land of Mountains. He was an orphan, abandoned by his parents, but was trained to be a ninja, obtaining a Chūnin rank before meeting Riyan Uchiha and his Tatsu. He possess the Rinnegan, possibly since Nagato died, the eyes were awakened in another child, though he has yet to master it. Background Neito was born in the Kagerō village to an unknown mother and father. When he was at the age of nine, during his preliminary ninja training, his mother and father divorced; his mother moving into the Land of Fire while he continued to live with his father. During Riyan's first coming to the village, when the Uchiha was twenty-five and still a wonderer, Neito was immediately drawn to him, always watching him from hidden places. Later on, on the boy's eleventh birthday, the village was raided by shinobi from Chikagakure, and marked the first surfacing of his Rinnegan eyes, using them out of anger and fear to kill the raiders. His father then began distancing himself from Neito, causing Neito to become somewhat secluded. It was during this time that he met a boy named Natori, who was also a Chūnin. The two became inseparable comrades, with Natori becoming somewhat of an older brother to Neito. When Neito was thirteen his father, still fearing his son's eyes as well as learning some other "weird" details about him, abandon him, leaving him alone and heartbroken. Coincidently, a few days later on the boy's fourteenth birthday, Riyan came back through Kagerō with his team, Tatsu, and both Neito and Natori decide to try to join him. Appearance joins Tsukiakari.]] Neito bears a striking resemblance to Naruto. Having spiky hair, and blue eyes, as well as a similar facial structure, and personality. However, there are noticeable differences; such as Neito's hair being brown, and the lack of whisker marks on his face. He wears a black shirt that has a white border, and an upturned collar, though when Riyan first met they boy back when Neito was nine, he wore a normal white teeshirt with khaki shorts. During times of great need, his Rinnegan will manifest, changing his eyes from a sapphire blue to a rippled-pattern, colored gray. He also wears Riyan's former Konoha headband, which the latter gave to him for "good luck". After Tsukiakari is formed by Riyan and Ibitsu, although not being an official member, Neito dawns Akatsuki robes, just like the rest of Tatsu. He also begins to wear his headband sideways. Personality Neito is a joyful person that is mature in personality and knowledge far beyond his age. He never seems to be afraid to try something once, deciding afterwards whether it was negative or not. He is very loving to those few that are close to him, and is constantly curious about people, as shown from his interest in Riyan from the first day he met him. Due to his parents not really caring about him, or the things he learned, they often discussed matters, such as war, or adult topics opening around him with little regard for what he was hearing, resulting in him being knowledgeable in things that he had no need to know of at his age. Despite this, he can be surprisingly mature when he wants to be. Neito seems to get along better with older people, as he has had few relationships with anyone his age or younger. He is also very confident in who he is, not letting anyone knock him down because he is an orphan, or because of his unique eye powers. Synopsis Tsukiakari arc * Return of the Rinnegan!!! Abilities At several times, it was also noted that Neito possesses an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra. Rinnegan : Main article: Rinnegan Neito's incredible power stemmed mainly from his Kekkei Genkai, the legendary Rinnegan. This was originally possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths, the world's first ninja, and the founder of modern ninjutsu, and later, Nagato who was the recognized leader of Akatsuki. The Rinnegan's abilities are largely unknown, but it did permit the user to use all types of elemental chakra, and allowed Neito to master every technique that was taught him. It also enhanced his vision of chakra in a similar manner to the Uchiha clan's Sharingan and the Hyūga clan's Byakugan, allowing him to see the chakra of barrier techniques around the perimeter of his location, and the chakra gathered at a shinobi's feet. According to Ibiki, the Rinnegan allows it's user to use any technique they wish. When he joins Riyan and Tatsu he still cannot activate his Rinnegan at will. It only comes to him in times of great emotional pain or times of great need. Creation and Conception While his backstory seems very similar to Nagato's, it was in fact inspired by someone I know in real life. As to his techniques, I gave him Pain's techniques, only because of the following statements from the Second Naruto Fanbook: "He who possesses the Rinnegan is capable of utilizing seven different powers. And of those, the one that stands out most is that of the Heretic realm (Outer Path)."Second Naruto Fanbook Basically meaning that the unique powers of Pain where granted by the Rinnegan, and thus any Rinnegan user could access them. Trivia * His name Neito is spelled with the Kanji meaning "God has given" (神様所与, Kamisama shoyo). * He and Riyan share the same birthday and bloodtype. References